Off the Dust Beaten Path
by bladewielder05
Summary: Like so many others, Allise Cheshire wanted to strive for the greatness of a Hunter. He believed attending Beacon with his brother was the best path he could have taken. There was so much to do there with his Team ARUM, proving Life's amazingness. However he should have known that Fate wouldn't let them glide through so easily. Especially with the doomed Vytal Festival approaching.


**Hello there, RWBY fandom! Tis I, bladewielder05! Here to attempt to write a story about RWBY! With my own OCs! Of course...But anyways, long story short, this fanfiction would attempt to follow the canon timeline to the T through my own OCs' eyes. So once I reach to the end of the Vytal Festival where all hell broke loose, I would have to stop there and wait for a while for the story to sink in again before continuing (if I even manage to get to the end of this story...) But anyways, I want to get this out for the time being. It's probably going to take a while for me to update this since I am busy with a few other stories, but I will try my best if you readers do like it.**

 **If you guys also want, I would be willing to accept OCs into this story, and I would greatly appreciate it if they came in fours for the whole team. You know, for convenience's sake. If not, I'll just go on ahead and make some OCs of my own. Just make sure they follow the rule set Monty Oum designated (rest in peace, man.) At the end, I'll go on ahead and put down a list of what I would need should you want to submit OCs:**

 **Name:** **(Please follow the color naming convention.)**

 **Gender: (Self-explanatory.)**

 **Age: (Please be reasonable.)**

 **Race: (Human or Faunus.)**

 **Team: (The acronym and how it's pronounced.)**

 **Color** **Scheme: (Color usually associated with your character.)**

 **Appearance: (Please be detailed. If your character is a Faunus, please make sure their feature is present here. If you have a picture, go ahead and send me the link.)**

 **Clothes: (Please be detailed.)**

 **Personality: (Please be detailed.)**

 **Weapon: (Please be detailed and not overpowered.)**

 **Fighting Style: (Details.)**

 **Semblance: (Please be detailed and not overpowered.)**

 **History: (Details.)**

 **Other: (Please explain the origin of your character's name here, possible inspiration for the creation of your character, and anything else you think would be important.)**

 **Possible Theme: (optional)**

 **Other than that, hope you guys enjoy my failed attempt at an RWBY fanfic and hope you guys like my characters.**

* * *

Allise Cheshire

'I wish to know what it's like to fall…fall…fall…with no fear of hitting my head on a stone, hard, unwelcoming ground.

I wish to know what it's like to drip…drip…drip…with the intense heat of a freshly spewed, dragon fireball that can set a whole city ablaze.

I wish to know what it's like to laugh…laugh…laugh…with the excitement and falsity of a jester in the court of a great king set on beheading those who displease him.

I wish to know what it's like to float…float…float…up, up, and away to the clouds and to a faraway land where unknown Grimms prowl the land in search of their next meal.

I wish to know what it's like to scare…scare…scare everyone around me, to receive all their hatred and stabs at the heart.

I wish to know what it's like to walk…walk…walk…with no worries of the dangers I put myself and others in due to my reckless actions.

I wish to know what it's like to leave…leave…leave…and never come back…'

I closed my book. I tucked my favorite pencil in my pocket, and I stood up. The Grimm around me circled me, their teeth bared, their claws extended. I tilted my head to the side as I stared straight into the red eyes of a Beowolf with my own. My sword was still in its sheath, though I instinctively knew that I just might have to draw it in order to protect myself. I wished it didn't have to be that way. If only the Grimm used some type of weapon other than the glued limbs they had of teeth and claws and tusks. If they did, I might have been able to have some fun pretending I was a Grimm myself.

Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. Fortunately, I haven't lost my touch. Not yet.

My eyes darted backwards and forwards, keeping track of all the Grimm around me. I tried to count them, but it was difficult to know which ones I already counted. They still held their distance, not yet attacking me. Perhaps they had no intention of tearing me to pieces? I wonder how that would feel like…

I sensed rather than saw a Grimm lunge for me. Holding my sheath still, I drew Spying Mirror and stabbed backwards. I felt flesh resist my blade before the metal bit deep into the Beowolf behind me. Its snarls of pain made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on its end. It sounded a lot closer than I calculated. The whoosh of the wind right next to my ear alerted me to the brief glance of white claws swiping at empty air. Then I felt a sudden heaviness sag my weapon. I quickly yanked it out of the dead Grimm's body to protect myself further from its comrades.

The other Beowolves didn't appreciate how I took the life of the one behind me. Three of them jumped towards me. At a first glance, it seemed like I was about to meet my maker. However I knew my way out. I raced towards them. If it were anybody else, perhaps they would have been surprised that I ran to the danger, not away. Yet the Grimm didn't seem to care. They brandished their claws, ready to slash right through me.

I used my momentum to slide right underneath the middle one. The friction between the dirt ground and my clean jacket slowed me down but I still retained enough speed. Holding my sword directly above me allowed me to cut right into the belly of the beast. The Beowolf shrieked in pain before falling to the ground. Thank goodness I slid from underneath quickly enough. I jumped back to my feet while the other two Grimm landed on the ground opposite of me. I only took two down at the current moment when there were more.

Inhaling deeply, I waited until another Grimm struck. I retaliated with my own attacks, neatly cutting them down. No matter how much I hacked and slashed, more and more charged towards me. With every hit I unleashed my opponents countered with two of their own. I was fortunate enough to either dodge or block those killer claws in time. When one aimed straight for my head, I parried its heavy paw and spun close to it out of danger. Once behind it I kicked it towards its comrades to stall their progress.

Now that I had some room to breathe I inhaled deeply again. I blinked for happy images, memories of my brother and I spending time together and my mother singing me lullabies. The thoughts filled me with warmth as I gripped my sword tightly. Spying Mirror's clear blade then steadily turned into a pure white color, courtesy of the Dust I stored in one half of my sword's handle. The Beowolves were charging at me again once they managed to get over their worthless comrade. I narrowed my eyes in concentration at the ones approaching me the fastest. Once I had my targets, I swiped at the air with Spying Mirror, spinning to gain momentum. The moment I finished my slash a large curve of energy sped towards the quickest Beowolf. My attack cut its arm right off clean but it didn't stop there. It severed two other Grimms' limbs before it finally disappeared. However I didn't wait to see the results. I continued to slash at the air, sending more of the energy slices towards the beasts. I moved in small circles as well to keep a constant eye around my surroundings. I was able to take care of the Grimms that attempted to sneak behind me this way. If I wasn't so focused on protecting myself, I would have fancied the thought that I looked like a dancer with my motions. Or not.

Pretty soon the forest area around me was littered with Beowolf limbs. I spun my sword in a small arch before stopping. I exhaled a new breath as I waited for my weapon to settle down. Once it stopped glowing white, I moved to clean it.

Only to have fear stab at my heart at a sudden new claw aimed towards me. I barely managed to dodge the Grimm Ursa that came out of nowhere. I jumped backwards but for some reason this Ursa kept up with my movements. I raised Spying Mirror once again just in time to block the meaty paw that swiped at me. However the strength of the Grimm overpowered me and made me fly towards something. That something wasn't at all pleasant because the moment I collided with it, the impact almost knocked me out. I was slightly aware of my body sliding down the tree (or was it a rock?) thanks to gravity. I shook my head to clear the daze, the Ursa's roar making my ears ring.

I looked over to where the Ursa stood baring its teeth at me. I felt a shiver down my spine when I caught its glowing red eyes. Yet I willed myself to not be paralyzed from the fear. If I allowed myself that one small comfort, then I would be waking up in the arms of Death. I used my sword as a crutch to help me up. I unsteadily stood on trembling legs and wondered to myself how I should deal with this now. The best course of action would be to use my Dust for my range moves again. However when I tried to think of the happy thoughts again, nothing came up. Only sensations of dread filled me, and I couldn't use that for my range attacks. This wasn't a good situation at all. The only option for me was to fight it in close quarters. But would I be able to stand its tremendous strength?

Before I could decide on that, the Ursa charged forth again. The ground beneath me rumbled from the force of the Grimm's paws, sending more fear down my spine. I could barely keep my balance from the mini earthquake. The blood pumped in my ears, notifying me that I was still alive for a little while longer. But if I didn't do something soon, I wouldn't even be able to hear my heart pulsing ever again.

It leapt right at me, but I was able to will my legs to move and roll out of the way. The trembling of the ground shook me to my core. I slashed at a few choice spots before quickly scurrying a distance away from the Ursa. Again I attempted to think happy thoughts as the monster searched for me. The Grimm's eyes however already robbed every positive feeling from me. It was nearly impossible for me to attack from far away. The Ursa roared loudly before attempting to try and take me again. I tried to repeat my escape, but it learned this time. It slashed at the spot it predicted I would roll to. I grunted in pain as I felt the claws rip through my clothes. Thankfully they scratched only a bit of my skin. It still stung like the devil and I gripped my shoulder to block out the pain. The creature didn't stop with its claws. I felt a familiar feeling slam into my side and cause me to go flying again.

I almost lost my breath from the impact of my fall. Fortunately I never released my hold on my sword. Yet my concentration in not dropping my weapon took quite the energy from me. I gritted my teeth in an effort to make myself sit up despite the blood dripping from my back. My mind froze up again when I heard the Ursa roar. Somehow I knew that if I didn't block this attack, I would be done for. The Grimm leapt for me once again. It landed right in front of me and howled its obvious victory to the sky. I quickly struggled to my feet.

As the Ursa raised its clawed arm slash me, I thought back to my notes. Was I finally going to know what it was like to leave? And never come back?

I brought my sword up. However Spying Mirror wasn't the same as before when the Ursa first attacked. The black ooze rapidly colored the blade with despair and hatred thanks to my other packet of Dust. I supported the bladed side with my hand to completely stop the downward force of the Ursa's paw. Although it made my knees buckle, I at least wasn't split in two. I could hear the Ursa growling but I wasn't paying attention to that. Instead I was focusing on the bits of its body that my sword could bite into.

Gathering all my strength, I shoved the Ursa's arm away. I entertained myself with the thought that the growl it sounded was a confused one as how could a puny human such as myself break away from a powerful being like it? I gave it less time to wonder as I began my own assault. I leapt to the side and slashed it in one of its blind-spots. The moment it turned to cut me, I was already gone to another blind-spot. I never stayed in one place too long so that it couldn't keep track of my movements. It thrashed about, trying so hard to stop my attacks. However I was able to focus my whole being and attention on it. Spying Mirror soon found the flesh it wanted to taste for so long. I was aware of the Grimm shrieking at the pain of it all.

What would happen if I cut here? How about here? What about there? Would these same things happen to me if I were to slash myself like this? Maybe it would hurt a lot more for me than the beast since I had more feelings than it. Or maybe it naturally hurts more for it. In any case, if I didn't let up, I could die here. I could die here. I would leave my family forever here. Nobody would know why I came out here today and everyone could only guess the cause of my death. I won't see my family again…

Its actions began to slow until the fearful strength from before finally disappeared. When I sensed that critical moment, I gripped my sword with both hands. I jumped onto the Ursa's tired arm into the air and raised my sword above. I managed one spin before bringing Spying Mirror clean right through the Ursa's neck. My feet hit the ground with my knees bent to absorb the blow. I knew that the Grimm couldn't do anything to me now as the sound of the head thudding on the ground reached my ears. The grass around it rustled a bit before stopping. After a moment's of silence the body of the Ursa finally fell backwards, causing the birds in the surrounding area to fly away shrieking.

My breath came in ragged pants from the exertion of my attacks and the high tension of almost losing my life. I slowly stood up, trying my best not to puke. I inhaled deeply to slow down my heart rate. The dark thoughts that took hold of me during the fight slowly wilted away until my mind was blank like it usually was. When I realized that, Spying Mirror had reverted back to its clear self. As I was taught, I spun my sword to clean the blood away. The more persistent spots forced me to grab a leaf to wipe. Once my weapon was clean I sheathed it back in its rightful place. Although I had regained my breath, if another horde of Grimm came my way, I wasn't sure if I would make it out alive.

I looked at my surroundings in thought. It seemed so strange how I was living with so many dead around me. Even so the Grimm parts began to dissolve away, as if I was truly the only thing left standing in the world. I shook that depressing thought away. I already had enough of negativity when I used my Dust to power up Spying Mirror. I told myself that I better head back home before my mother scolded me for staying out for too long. Knowing her, she would scold me for fighting off Grimm when I wasn't even ready. A familiar sting caused my thoughts to break and me to grimace at the reminder of my injury. She would then see the wound on my back and lecture me even more while tending to it. And Big Brother would probably make some comment about me can't helping it. That I had a penchant for getting into trouble like today.

I never meant to get into trouble. It was just that the rabbit holes I decided to go down had the trouble already there, whether I wanted it or not. I just hoped that the future rabbit holes I continue to explore would hold better things. But you couldn't have only better things. Those future rabbit holes would also hold worse things. And I had no choice but to accept them all no matter what I chose.

I was completely fine with that.

* * *

 **Voila! And there's the first member of my OC Team, Allise Cheshire! If you haven't noticed, he is based Alice Liddell and the Cheshire Cat of _Alice in Wonderland_. That story is among my favorite of stories. If I could draw, I would show you guys a picture of how he looks like, but I suck at drawing. But anyways, here's his profile following the OC sheet I put above:**

 **Name** : Allise Cheshire

 **Gender** : Male

 **Age** : 17

 **Race** : Human

 **Team** : Team ARUM (Pronounced aurum. Aurum is Latin for gold, and every member on the team has some type of golden coloring on them.)

 **Color** **Scheme** : Blue and purple

 **Appearance** : Allise has short, black messy hair and dark brown eyes. Allise's teeth are slightly pointier than other humans'. He stands 5'4" and is lightly tanned from the sun. He is of slight built.

 **Clothes** : He wears a long-sleeve, blue shirt with a black, apron-like pattern where he actually ripped the sleeves off to wrap around his wrists and hands (his mother scolded him for that) and an open blue, woolen, short-sleeved jacket that has purple striped fur around the edges, and a hood with striped animal ears. His purple and blue pants consist of two layers. Underneath are his real, blue pants. The second layer is a purple covering that reaches higher than his knees. The second layer is attached through his gray belt. He has two other belts that criss-cross into an X behind him with pockets for Dust and black shoes. Allise also carries around a golden pocket watch, a gift from his mother.

 **Personality** : He has always been an enigma to everybody, including his half-brother. Allise often daydreams and jolts down notes in his notebook. There are times where he switches his personality, from happy-go-lucky to serious depression to scarily evil. But he is friendly and shy most of the time. He avoids being in the spotlight and easily gets embarrassed. Allise doesn't like to talk to other humans and Faunus but would interact with animals and sometimes the creatures of Grimm. His team has described him as warm, loving, and fun while strangers described him as cold, reserved, and moody. Although he does not look like it, Allise is extremely smart and observant, possibly a result from his Semblance. He would often stare at things that piquet his interest for the longest of times until somebody wakes him up from his daydream. Whimsical and curious as he is, sometimes he has trouble paying attention to the important things.

 **Weapon** : Spying Mirror. A see-through sword that can be split into two, Allise doesn't use it very often. He prefers to disable his opponents to steal away their own weapons for his use. If that isn't possible, then he turns over to his sword. Spying Mirror reflects his emotions. If he feels negative, the sword would be empowered with darkness. If he feels positive, the sword embodies light energy. Darkness specializes in melee while light specializes ranged. Spying Mirror uses Dust to change. This is susceptible to change due to me still not having enough information on Dust.

 **Fighting Style** : Allise prefers to wait patiently at the beginnings of a fight in order to examine how his opponents fight. Once he sees the motions that his opponents use and how they wield their weapon, he would move in with swift, circular actions that allow him to react quickly to his opponents' attacks. Allise would attempt to use martial arts to disable and steal their weapon for his own use. If this doesn't work, he would resort to using Spying Mirror.

 **Semblance** : Able to wield any kind of weapon with expertise after watching the owner. Allise uses his Aura to further help him use the weapon. However, he is usually limited to the moves he saw the owner uses.

 **History** : He was born to a human mother and a Faunus father. Allise once asked his mother why his half-brother, Mau, had the ears of a wolf while they didn't. His mother replied that it was because Mau was born from another mother, a Faunus mother. Allise was then able to slightly understand why he was slightly different from everybody else, both Humans and Faunus. Yet he couldn't understand why Humans discriminated Faunus so. Whenever Mau walked him to school, the kids would always tease Mau and try to provoke him. Allise tried to stand up for his older brother, but the teasing would only get worst. There was a good side to this. It brought the two brothers closer together.

He at first thought that Mau was bothered by this. In an effort to cheer him up, Allise made a furry tail similar to that of a wolf to wear so Mau wouldn't be alone. When Mau and their father saw this, they couldn't help but laugh and thank Allise for his efforts. Eventually the boy decided to give it to his older brother, saying how that it matches him more. When Mau was old enough to apply to Beacon, Allise tried to convince him to go. However, his older brother refused, saying that he'd feel better if they went together. After a few more years, they were finally admitted to the academy.

 **Other** : Based on Alice Liddell and slightly Cheshire Cat of _Alice in Wonderland_. His personality and clothing are slightly based on hers. His name is a corruption of the name "Alice" and referenced to the blue she is usually associated with. His surname is derived from the Cheshire Cat, explaining his purple coloration. He is the half-brother of Mau, his Faunus father remarrying his Human mother. Because of his Faunus heritage, Allise prefers mostly meat over veggies, but his mother taught him to learn to like veggies. He also has slightly higher developed senses than other humans.

 **Possible Theme:** I'm not really sure, but I suppose for now "Road Taken (Roar)" from _Fire Emblem: Fates_

 **Hope you guys enjoyed. See you guys some other time.**


End file.
